Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-17163296-20170119003957
Episode 2: The Treasure of Long John failure It was the middle of the night, Sweetiepie was snoring that loudly that Ultimer woke up and almost punched her in the face. Gogo couldn’t go to sleep dreaming about how he would be eliminated. This woke up everyone especially Pixar who started to feel guilty about leaving him behind. Meanwhile Bestfriends was singing to himself in the shower, as Diamond was walking back from a midnight walk, he could hear Bestfriends loud and clear. Morning came and so did elimination “We received of total of 80 votes” he said. Here the Votes for the safe Ultimer: 0 Jurre: 0 DiamondTree: 1 BestFriends: 2 Sweetiepie: 3 Darthtyler: 4 Random: 4 Run: 5 Sora’s Universe: 5 ElJuan: 5 Pixar: 6 Kaviella: 8 XMRJamRusher: 11 Who would be eliminated, It was between Olly and Gogo, who would Go go ?. The Votes were revealed. Olly: 17 Gogobell: 13 (plus his two votes) Olly was the first out and put in a container and water which was then frozen. Ultimer and Jurre had to chose their teams, Ultimer picked: Run, Sora, Kaviella, Pixar, Tyler and Random Jurre picked: ElJuan, Sweetiepie, Diamond, JamRusher, BestFriends and Gogo. The Challenge was Revealed to be a treasure Hunt for the treasure of Sorcerer Parker. Since Ultimer had won last time his team got a map. Go !. Immediately League of Road Crossers got lost and Random was screaming at the top of his voice because he heard a “clown”. Run told him there are no clowns in the jungle until a monkey appeared was powder on his face, Random ran away. Ultimer had to go after him while the rest stood at the base of the tree waiting. Meanwhile on Team Crossers. Sweetiepie and BestFriends were playing tic tac toe on the tree while the rest looked around, BestFriends shouted Checkmate, While Sweetiepie looked on in disgust and told Bestfriends that Checkmate isn’t in Tic Tac Toe. Jurre asked them to stop so they just played tic tac toe on his face. Diamond claimed to have found a ghost, he pointed at a figure running around like mad yelling mumbled stuff, what it really was, was Random who had gotten himself stuck in a leafy mess. Kaviella immediately identified that the boat building skills would be useful here as there was a river. Sora said no need as he saw a boat up river and told it to come to them like a dog, on the boat though, was a snake. ' '''Gogo was reading “To Kill a Frigatebird” he was entertained until he heard screaming, it was Random. Eventually Run caught up with Random and he dragged the screaming random behind him. Run had found the tree but no one there but then a voice screamed “Bear !”, they were at the top of the tree as Pixar had claimed to see a bear but Tyler kept telling him that there are no bears and Run further supported that there aren’t any bears in Indonesia. It was actually on Orangutan looking for a home. Jam wandered around until he almost fell down a hole, the team heard him and raced over, he fell down a shiny hole. Tyler asked the orangutan to go fetch some treasure, however the orangutan did just that and hopped in the hole with it crushing Jam on the way down. Jam had found a massive treasure trove, The Orangutan had grabbed a treasure chest and started to climb up. Pixar had also jumped into the hole and wasn’t going to let them win that easily. BestFriends and Sweetiepie came down and fought Pixar so the Orangutan could escape. Bestfriends and Sweetiepie were still attacking Pixar for the treasure but Ultimer was blocking the exit, Jurre decided to stand on ultimer to make him move, but what he did was make Ultimer collapse and fall down the hole as well. The Orangutan escaped and Ultimer shouted “After that Orangutan !”. So the League of Road Crossers was after the creature and couldn’t stop him in time and so he gave the treasure to the host. Team Crossers had won !. ' '''Now you guys get to vote one unlucky member of the League of Road Crossers out, once again suggest a challenge too https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeCW2J-jgPLEp19fCQjB8khdA-HtUhAu-XhgnRQmeW1T1-9qQ/viewform I hope you enjoyed Episode 2, Episode 3 coming out soon, Don't forget to vote !. This time votes are anonymous